No looking back
by red-sapphire
Summary: Set after the events in "Lady Knight". This is my first fanfic, so plz, no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me - they're all Tamora Pierce's (unless you don't recognise them, in which case they're mine)  
  
Dusk was falling as a green-eyed knight made his way to the practice courts. They were deserted but for one person who was performing complex unarmed combat moves with the ease of long practice.  
"Kel?" he called as he approached her. "Kel. Kel! "  
The girl finally slowed her pace and came to a stop, turning to glare at her fellow knight. "What?"  
"You've been out here for hours. You need to come in and eat. Besides," he added as she opened her mouth to argue, "the light's almost gone. You won't be able to see yourself in a few minutes."  
She glared again, but he could tell that she wasn't really angry. At least, not with him. As they walked back up to the palace an uncomfortable silence settled over them. It was not the kind of silence you get when people do not know what to say to each other, but the silence that comes when one person has something that they wish to say, but does not know how to say it. Finally the silence became unbearable and Kel stopped walking and just stood watching the last of the sun go down. Her friend, aware that she would speak when she was ready, stopped and stood beside her, waiting patiently.  
"Why, Neal?" She finally whispered. "Why? What have I done? It's been three months now, and everyone has been assigned work but me. And don't tell me it's because their Majesties think I deserve a break. Our fighters are stretched so thin that even squires are riding patrols, but there's a knight sitting here all the time who hasn't done one damn thing since she returned home from Scanra and they still don't use her. The only orders I've been given since my return are to stay at the palace. The palace! What good am I here? I should be out there helping people, or fighting these damn immortals - Mithros know's there's enough of them! I-I-" she was shocked to find herself sobbing, and visciously wiped away her tears as she took a deep breath. "Something's not right, Neal. I can feel it. But the worst thing is - is that I can't do anything about it."  
Neal sighed. He knew the agonies his best friend was in, and had been in since her return home. She was never happy unless she was busy, or helping people. And it must hurt her twice as much to know that the help is so much needed. Ever since the immortals had once again entered the mortal realm there had been trouble. But in the last few months the numbers, of the dangerous ones particularly, had risen dramatically. Not even the Wildmage could account for the sudden unwelcome surge in the immortals population. As it was, the realm was all ready weak from the war against Scanra, and even though they had won, it had been at a price. Many had lost their lives, and those that hadn't had come home weary, to be told that they must fight once more. It was shocking that the King and Queen had let it go this long. Whatever their reasons were, Neal wagered they were pretty good. He sighed again.  
"I wish I could help, Kel. I really do. But I know as much as you. Probably even less. All I can say, and hope, is that it can't go on much longer. It simply can't. But Kel -" he hesitated, not sure how to continue. "You can't keep doing this. And don't look at me with those blank, innocent eyes. I know you too well, Kel. And I've been watching you. You wake early, skip meals, and throw yourself into your practice so hard that you fall asleep at night without having to dwell on your thoughts. It can't go on, Kel. I don't care how upset you are, if you keep on like this you'll die from exhaustion. Just - take it easy? Please?" And with that he left her alone to return to the palace.  
Take it easy? Kel thought with a lump in her throat. Such a simple thing to say. But he has no idea how hard it is to do. 


	2. Shock

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me - they're all Tamora Pierce's (unless you don't recognise them, in which case they're mine)  
  
Raoul entered the King's chambers without knocking. This was too serious to waste time on. The King was standing by a window gazing out, and didn't even look up when Raoul strode in.  
"You know what they're saying?" he hissed. "Do you have any idea?"  
The King sighed and looked at his old friend. What could he say? He held Raoul's stare for as long as he could, before dropping his gaze and shaking his head. There was a pause as if the meaning of these actions was being digested.  
"Its true. Isn't it? Damn it Jon, answer me!"  
"Yes. Okay? Yes. It's true. I'm sorry Raoul, but you don't know the kind of pressure I'm under - "  
Raoul shook his head. "Stop it Jon. I don't want to hear it." A sadness filled his eyes as he looked at a man who he used to know so well, but now he barely knew at all. "You've changed, Jon." he whispered. "You're different."  
"Yes," the King snapped. "You're right. I'm King now. And I don't have a choice."  
"Jon, you've kept her waiting for long enough. She knows something's wrong. You have to tell her. Because if you don't, I will." And with that he left the room, shaking with anger.  
  
Kel woke late to a knocking on her door. On opening it she found a royal footman standing outside.  
"The King wishes to see you, my Lady. In one hours time, in the War Chamber." He bowed and left, as Kel's heart leapt.  
He wants to see me - in the War Chamber! she thought happily. Maybe he's finally got some work for me to do. But even as she was thinking this, the practical side of her was saying : The King's been in the War Chamber ever since we've had this Immortals problem. For all I know it could just be more orders to stay in the palace.  
Despite this though, her heart felt lighter as she made her way to her meeting one hour later. The door was shut when she got there so she knocked quietly and waited to be admitted.  
"Come in." A voice commanded, and she let herself in. To her surprise the King was not alone. In the room were also Lord Wyldon, Numair Salmalin, Raoul and even Queen Thayet. The look on everyone's faces put her on her guard immediately - not even Raoul smiled at her as she approached the table they were all sitting at. She bowed low to the King and Queen, then to the other people present. Then she stood with her hands by her side, waiting for someone to speak.  
"Ah Keladry. It is a pleasure to see you." The King said, though neither his voice nor his face showed any pleasure at all. Kel found herself fighting to frown - he had given her no title. Not even "Lady", which many of the courtiers who disliked the idea of female warriors used. "Unfortunately, it is not good news which I must discuss with you."  
Kel's heart beat wildly. What was going on? She glanced at the other people present, but none would meet her eyes.  
"Ever since your return from Scanra," the King continued, "we have been getting odd reports about your actions there. It seems that many feel that when you disobeyed orders and went into enemy territory you became...what we call, a traitor to the crown."  
The bottom left Kel's stomach. A traitor? This couldn't be happening. Why now? It was almost a year since the events that he was talking about. And she had been cleared, hadn't she? She'd been told that the crown forgave her, commended her even, for her actions. Then what was this? Her blank Yamani face was failing, she knew it. Her despair must be written across her forehead, for anyone to see.  
"Now, since I am not an unreasonable man, I am not about to pronounce you traitor. However, many nobles have called for an investigation to into what happened. I cannot refuse them. Therefore you must understand that you are under suspicion of treachery, and as such I have no choice but to strip you of your Knighthood until further notice. I am most sorry for the way things have turned out."  
Kel's world collapsed around her. She couldn't believe it. Tears formed but she refused to cry here. Not here. Raoul stood up.  
"Kel, I want to tell you that you have my support. Your actions were heroic, nothing less. Whatever happens I'm on your side."  
"As am I." That from Lord Wyldon, who was staring at her intently.  
"And Daine has charged me with telling you that she believes in your innocence. She will stand by you. As will I." Numair nodded to her and smiled slightly.  
"And Pirates Swoop will always be your friend," came a voice from behind. Kel whirled around and saw Baron George, Lady Alanna's husband. "We won't let you down."  
After that she couldn't stop the tears. They came at once in a hot flood which she didn't try to stop. She nodded to the people gathered, which was all she could manage, and fled the room. She didn't stop running until she reached her room where she flung herself onto her bed and cried until there were no tears left.  
Three hours later she still lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd made up her mind. She got up and started packing. 


	3. Leaving

Late that night she left her rooms and quietly made her way down to the stables. If anyone heard her she wouldn't stand a chance. They'd start asking questions and the next thing you know she'd be before the King again, and this time he wouldn't be "reasonable". The letter she had received several hours earlier had been an official notification about losing her Knighthood. It had also made it clear that leaving the palace was strictly forbidden.  
  
She was past the point of caring. Everything she had ever worked for had been taken away. She couldn't stay. She just couldn't. In the morning everyone would hear about how Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was a Lady Knight no more. She could just imagine the comments that would be made, and she knew that no matter what the punishment was for disobeying the King's orders, it was worth not having to hear the whole court gossiping about her.  
  
She knew that the shock of what had happened had numbed the pain that she would feel later. At the moment, all she felt was anger at the injustice of it all. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. The words kept repeating themselves in her head.  
  
As she reached the stables she double checked the contents of her saddle bags and packs to make sure that she had everything she needed. She had packed as few things as possible, wanting to travel light. One pack was filled with clothes, two more contained cooking implements and other items she thought she might need. Content that she'd packed well, she saddled Peachblossom as quietly as she could and covered his hooves with cloth. Surprisingly, he did not protest, having sensed that it was important to co- operate. Finally happy with her work, she slotted her glaive into its position on the saddle, checked she had her other weapons, and made her way outside.  
  
A soft whickering made her look back. Hoshi stood in a nearby stall, staring mournfully at her. Kel sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't take both of you. The hostlers will take care of you until I come back." A lump formed in her throat at this last sentiment. It was unlikely she would ever return to the palace, a place she had grown to consider her home. She quietly made her way down the hill, leading Peachblossom. As soon as she was out of hearing distance of anyone in the palace, she removed the cloths from his hooves and mounted up. Taking a last look at the palace, she turned around and rode away, tears coursing down her face.  
  
(A/N - I apologise because this is a fairly boring chapter, but I had to get Kel away from the palace and show that she was really upset...well anyway, I promise the next one will be more interesting. Also, I couldn't think of a way to get her past the guards and the gate etc. without being noticed, so I left that part out - sorry for cheating! Oh and a quick thank you to all the readers who have reviewed me so far!) 


	4. Chase

"They WHAT?" Neal yelled in shock, eyes wide.  
"They removed her Knighthood." Raoul replied in a bitter voice. "For something that happened months ago."  
Neal sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. "How could they do this? No one deserves this, least of all her. After all she's done..." he trailed off, voice shaking in rage.  
"That's not all, Neal. The servants found her room empty this morning, and Peachblossom is gone." The impact of his words slowly registered on Neal's face.  
"She defied a Royal command?" he groaned. "How could she be so stupid? The Kel I knew was sensible, she never would have done that. They must be mistaken," he said desperately. "She's probably gone for an early morning ride or -"  
Raoul shook his head. "She's gone, Neal. Someone has to bring her back. If we can get her back quickly enough we can say she was in shock, she didn't know what she was doing. Just pray to Mithros it'll be enough."  
"Me." Neal said quietly. "It should be me. I can make her see sense, I'm her best friend."  
"No. It can't be you. Can't you see the risk this person would be taking? I'm not about to ask anyone to go who would risk losing the same thing she did. It must be someone who is her friend, who she trusts, but doesn't have the same amount to lose."  
"But then who - oh. Will he go?"  
"I believe it would be hard to hold him back."  
  
Kel rode hard all that day, taking advantage of the large roads that led out of Corus. By tomorrow the option of using the roads would be gone - by then, people would know that she was effectively "on the run". It was best to go as far as she could on the first day, when she could risk being seen. Tomorrow she would have to go cross-country, which would be slower, but hopefully safer. She prayed to the Goddess that it would be enough. To be caught now would be terrible. Not only would her Knighthood never be regained, a fact that she had dully begun to realise, but she would probably find herself on Traitor's Hill. She shivered and urged Peachblossom to go faster.  
  
Dom saddled his horse carefully, listening to his ex-commander as he did so.  
"She will be using this first day to go fast - you won't catch her today, or even tomorrow. Be patient. You're a good tracker, one of the best. Don't fail me. Don't fail her."  
Finished with his tack, Dom looked up at him. "I won't. I promise, Raoul. When I come back, whenever that is, she will be with me."  
Raoul clasped his shoulder lightly and let go. "I trust you. Be careful, don't take unnecessary risks. I don't want to lose you too." He looked up at his ex-officer as he mounted his horse. "Don't worry about what happens to you when you get back. I can protect you. Just - bring her home. She belongs here, as her Knighthood belongs to her. We'll prove that, but we can't do it without her." He nodded once and Dom rode off, dust rising in a cloud behind him. "Mithros be with you." he whispered.  
  
(AN - apologies for a short chapter, next one will be longer and hopefully more interesting. For any who are interested, or who haven't worked it out yet, this story is Kel/Dom. Sorry of people don't agree with that - I just think it's what Tamora Pierce wanted, and I like Dom. Hehe.) 


	5. Surprise

Dawn broke the next day as Kel reached the woods she'd been riding towards since midnight. Gratefully she dismounted and led Peachblossom further into the dark forest. When she judged that she had gone far enough she stopped and tied her horse to a tree. Her body cried out for sleep, but years of survival training took over. Before lying down she called to the sparrows that had followed her from the palace. How they had found her she didn't know, since they hadn't been with her when she left, but she was glad of their company. Not only were they loyal friends, but as scouts they were invaluable.  
Having asking them to wake her if anyone approached, she removed her sword from its sheath and lay down by a tree. She shifted to get more comfortable, the sword still gripped in her hand. If any attacks came, she was as ready as she would ever be. Finally satisfied, she allowed her eyes to shut and fell immediately into a deep sleep.  
  
He stared at the road he had been following, frowning in concentration. She had scuffed out the hoof-marks at the point where she had left the road, and she had left it at a point where both sides of the road were hard-packed soil. Consequently no tracks could be seen on either side, and it was impossible to tell which way she had gone. She knows her stuff, he thought wryly, as he gazed off into the distance, where high mountains could be seen. Mountains. Tyra. Tusaine. Of course, he thought. Get away from the country, from the people who had made her life a misery. It's so obvious. It's what I'd do - it's what anyone would do.  
And it was with this thought that he turned his horse and rode off in the other direction.  
  
Kel knew something was wrong as soon as she opened her eyes. She didn't move, not wanting to draw attention to herself if danger was near. She listened carefully, but she could hear nothing. Not that that meant anything - a well trained soldier or bandit could move as silently as a shadow in woods like these. She eased herself into a sitting position, careful not to let her armour or weapons make a sound. Gripping her sword more firmly, she stood up quickly, intending to surprise anyone trying to attack. But there was no one there. She gathered her packs quietly and untied Peachblossom, unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Better to get as far away from here as possible then to keep worrying, she told herself. It was as she was about to mount her horse when she heard the twig snap. Spinning around to face whoever it was, she heard a voice that she knew well call out. "Kel! MOVE!" And her brain started to work at a speed she hadn't realised was possible. If the voice belonged to the person she thought it did, Dom was somewhere nearby. Dom, the clever, the handsome, and above all the well-trained. Dom, who would never let himself tread on a stick which would give away his position. So something else had. She hit the ground even as the grey rope flew over her head. Something flew through the air in the opposite direction, marked by the familiar whistling sound that arrows made. It was followed by two more. She rolled to the side and jumped up, sword flashing in the afternoon light. Black shapes spilled from the trees, moving steadily towards her. No, not moving. Scuttling. "Spidrens," she whispered under her breath. A second later a horse crashed into the clearing, with Dom on its back. She didn't need to ask why he was here. She didn't have the time anyway. The immortals came steadily closer. She tried to count how many there were, but they were moving too fast. She suspected there were as many as 15, though most of them seemed smaller than normal. Without a word she moved closer to Dom, who had dismounted. Horses were no good when fighting spidrens. Her mind flashed back to the summer before, when she had faced five of them on horseback. They had bound her horse's legs with their repulsive webs, then converged on her when the mare collapsed. She had survived that fight, but only barely. The horse had been saved, but would never fight again. And then the spidrens were upon them. She sliced and slashed with her sword, almost mechanically. Something wasn't right. Spidrens were clever foes, they knew how to fight. Right now, only about six of them seemed to know what they were supposed to be doing. And they were all attacking Dom, separating them. He yelled out as one managed to disarm him. She desperately fought her way to his side again, keeping the spidren's back with pure strength of will. Eventually there were only two of the bigger ones left. They retreated a small distance, evidently having a rest. She didn't waste the opportunity. Dom was on his back, bleeding from a deep cut on his hand. She cut strips from her tunic, then wrapped his hand tightly. For now, there was nothing else she could do. The remaining spidrens approached, and she lifted her sword one more time. They attacked at the same time, clawed legs flashing through the air. Flashing? That wasn't right...She cursed herself as she saw Dom's sword gripped in one of their claws. This made it slightly more difficult. Her sword arced through the air, chopping at the unarmed immortal. It backed off a bit, leaving her with the more dangerous of her foes. It took a slash at her side, forcing her backwards. Her arms trembled from exhaustion, and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She fought back desperately, landing a shallow cut on the immortal. It hissed and renewed its efforts, eventually slicing open her lower arm. Blood dripped onto her sword, loosening her grip. The spidren made a quick move, hacking at the sword, sensing her weakness. She growled and changed hands, throwing all her remaining strength into the fight. The spidren faltered, unready for this violent assault, and she killed it. Sensing something behind her, she turned to find the final spidren almost upon her. She gulped and tried to gather some strength into her arms. She couldn't do it. This was it. She was going to die. Suddenly the spidren stopped, its face showing shock and pain. It collapsed slowly, rolling to one side. Dom lay behind it, a bloody dagger gripped in one hand, a small smile on his face. "Glad I came?" he whispered.  
  
Hi sorry it's been a while since I updated - I kind of forgot about this whole thing after going back to school. Very sorry! Anyway, this chapter is...longer but a bit boring at points. I'm not so good at fights! But it'll get better - I promise! Anyway, hope you enjoyed... 


End file.
